kikaiderfandomcom-20200215-history
Professor Gill (Manga)
Professor Gill Herbert is the leader of DARK and a major antagonist in the Android Kikaider manga. He plans on ruling the world through robot weapons such as the Destructoids made by Dr. Komyoji or the special weapon Giant Devil he designed himself. After his body was damaged by Kikaider, the DARK scientists transfer his brain into the Hakaider frame. Appearance Professor Gill is a tall middle-aged man with spread out black hair and is always wearing a black gown. He is always seen carrying a large cane that doubles as a high-pitched flute. His brain is later transfered into the Hakaider frame, only once assuming the form of Saburo before sticking to the Hakaider form (presumably because the parts used to fix himself were not from Saburo`s original body). Personality Professor Gill is a megalomaniacal and cruel man bent on ruling the world, manipulating and using others to meet his ends whether it is his former colleague Dr. Komyoji or even his own children Akira and Rumi (of whom he treats more as property than family). Gill wants nothing to get in his way whether it is Jiro or the new threat SHADOW and strives to either control or destroy those obstacles. He is very arrogant, believing no one can stand up to him and takes advantage of people and robot's weaknesses to ensure nothing goes wrong for him. Abilities Professor Gill is a capable scientist able to build circuits and prosthetics for various uses. However, his skills in robotics is limited compared to Dr. Komyoji, which is why he had the scientist captured. After being converted into Hakaider, he gained enhanced capabilities like greater strength and was armed with a ray gun. When together with the Hakaider Squad, they could combine into Gattaider. History Professor Gill at first remained anonymous, only being brought up a couple of times and heard when speaking with his subordinates. He first appeared to offer a young man (that Jiro saved and had a talk with) a replacement leg (that secretly had a bomb implanted) since his was crippled and a new stick that could fire beams and tricked him into attacking Jiro (Jiro later managed to talk sense through him). Later at the Komyoji House, Professor Gill and one of his subordinates disguised themselves as Dr. Komyoji and his daughter Mitsuko Komyoji in order to trick Jiro and remove his Conscience Circuit. However, Jiro saw through the trick and easily defeated them (but didn`t kill them because of the conscience circuit). Realizing how formidable Kikaider was, Professor Gill decides to take a different approach in confronting the android. Gill resorts to making Jiro look like a criminal by making a photograph that made it look like Jiro murdered Dr. Komyoji and later used Saburo to control Jiro and have him commit robberies as well as use Komyoji`s brain as a hostage so that Jiro would not fight Hakaider. At the Komyoji House, Saburo attempts to get Jiro to strangle Mitsuko before having him come to his base to fix him after subduing him(Komyoji`s brain was influencing Saburo by then). However, noticing that Mitsuko was still alive as Jiro retained subconscious control, Professor Gill confronted Hakaider about Mitsuko`s survival before telling him that that both the conscience circuit and Komyoji`s brain prevented it from happening. As Saburo began to realize Komyoji`s influence Gill struck down Hakaider with alaser beam to remove Komyoji`s brain. Instead that gave Komyoji full control over Saburo`s body as he activated a switch that awakened Jiro and later saved him from another laser beam. Jiro then thrashed the base, angry for what they did to Komyoji and Saburo as Gill tried using his flute to control Jiro. Jiro (by then mature enough to ignore it`s evil commands) instead grabbed Gill`s neck and began strangling him. Gill questioned Jiro on harming a human but Jiro told Gill that he heard Gill`s evil flute and can now even kill a human( more likely a lie on the flute part as Gill wasn`t playing it by then). Jiro then held Gill hostage as he asked the scientists to put Komyoji`s brain back into his body. After the operation was over Gill attempted to escape as his follwers attacked Jiro but Jiro then threw a very hard object at Gill shattering at least some of his bones and escaped with Komyoji`s body. As Gill fell down almost about to die the scientists put his head inside Hakaider`s body. As Jiro escapes with both Dr. Komyoji's body and brain reintegrated, Jiro blows the base up thinking that he killed Gill and his army. Jiro then escapes. After the explosion, it was revealed that Professor Gill's brain survived. He along with the best scientists of DARK formed the Hakaider Squad and confronted Jiro when he was investigating the sight of the base where spores were pouring out after the base exploded. Gill taunted Jiro that he had some part in the epidemic before the Hakaider Squad overpowered him with Jiro escaping. Later they pursued the nurse Rieko who was looking after Gill's son Akira. Encountering Kikaider again, this time with Kikaider 01 the Hakaider Squad fought them until Gill held the humans hostage. Komyoji`s master then activated his statue robots as a decoy for them to escape. They then gave chase to Ichiro, Rieko and Akira until they were confronted by a mysterious robot sent by SHADOW and replied by combining into Gattaider. Even with their might they were unable to defeat the robot and escaped (Ichiro escaping while in the middle of there battle). With the Kikaider Brothers escaping, the Hakaider Squad confront them at the Komyoji House. They fight against the brothers as Gattaider, destroying 01's arm. However, when attacked at the brains Gattaider fell apart. But this was not the end of Professor Gill who rebuilt himself through the parts of the Hakaider Squad. With the threat of both the Kikaider Brothers and SHADOW, Professor Gill takes a different approach to dealing with both parties. He makes an alliance with the Ichiro after appearing with Akira's twin Rumi lying that the fight between them broke one of his circuits and turned him good. They infiltrated Shadow`s base and found themselves outmatched by their force. They later went to Komyoji`s house to upgrade themselves and met Rei (as well as meeting Jiro once more) as Ichiro explained the situation(he thought he was in) to Jiro and Rei. He also later privately reveals to Rieko that she is a robot that he created to watch the twins. When SHADOW robots appeared, Hakaider fought with the Kikaider brothers that now included Rei but resulted in the destruction of Rieko. Ichiro and Gill had an argument concerning Reiko but Jiro silenced them as he built a grave for her. Going to the SHADOW base, Gill played along with the act enough to trick the SHADOW leader about Rumi's whereabouts while rescuing Akira. Back at the ruins of the Komyoji House, Gill is confronted by Bijinder who offers him a deal in using Giant Devil. Seeing Mieko's abilities to control the circuits of the Kikaider brothers, he accepts but stays wary of her. Gill then decides to tell Ichiro the truth to use the opportunity to take the children while leading the androids astray. With the plans for his ultimate weapon in play, Professor Gill used it on the trespassing Kikaider Brothers and Mieko before bringing them under his control through an Obedience Circuit he implanted in them. When SHADOW came to attack, Hakaider easily destroyed their forces. However, when Jiro entered and stated that the Obedience Circuit and his still implanted Conscience Circuit gave him complete free will and got rid of the anxiety of harming his friends (In truth just mostly becoming like his heartless brothers), Gill panicked. Kikaider and him had a short battle as Jiro turned back to human form and exploded Professor Gill's brain killing him for good as Giant Devil exploded.